supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Baek
How Baek joined the Tourney Baek Doo San. A master of Tae Kwon Do. On his way home from fighting, Baek was attacked and knocked unconscious. He woke up in a military hospital. According to the Defense Minister, he had been in a coma for over a year. The Minister asked Baek to help train soldiers, and he hesitantly accepted. A year later, Baek writes to Hwoarang and asks him to return to the military. Hwoarang goes with his mentor. The two enter the Smash Bros. Tourney as master and pupil. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands idly like he did in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. After the announcer calls his name Baek does a spin kick, then a rising kick as the camera zooms saying "Come and fight me!". Special Attacks Butterfly Kicks (Neutral) Baek moves forward doing thee kicks to the face, then a spin kick that knocks his opponent away. Lightning Halberd (Side) Baek jumps up to his opponent's face and does two kicks. Flying Hawk (Up) Baek jumps into the air doing six spin kicks. Baek's Rush (Down) Baek does a crouching kick then an axe kick, then a straight kick, knocking off his opponent. Baek's Chase (Hyper Smash) Baek spreads saying "Let's end this!" then does a low kick, then an axe kick, then four spin kicks, then his butterfly kicks, then two straight kicks, before doing his Rocket Kick, sending his opponent flying. Holy Phoenix Chase (Final Smash) Baek charges up saying "Judgement is here!" then runs to his opponent. If he connects, he jumps to his opponent's face and kicks at it rapidly, then does three somersault kicks. Victory Animations #Baek does right spin kick, then a left axe kick, before doing two upper sweep kicks saying "Why don't you try taking up Taekwondo???". #*Baek does right spin kick, then a left axe kick, before doing two upper sweep kicks saying "That wasn't your best.". (Chae/Kim/Jhun/May victories only) #Baek does a left upper then down kick before doing a punch saying "You did your best.". #*Baek does a left upper then down kick before doing a punch saying "Now, go back to the dojang.". (Hwoarang victories only) #Baek moves a bit doing two kicks with his right leg saying "Go back and practice.". On-Screen Appearance Baek jumps in and breaks some boards saying "Are you ready for this?". Special Quotes *Law, you're dojo isn't worth life! (When fighting Law) *Hwoarang, show me how strong you are. (When fighting Hwoarang) *Want to see REAL Taekwondo? (When fighting Kim, Jhun, May, or Chae) Trivia *Baek shares his English voice actor with Raoh, Guan Yu, Liu Bei, Noxus, Toshiie Maeda, and Buzzar. *Baek shares his French voice actor with Bruce Irvin, Anthony Wiggle, and the Spectral Fiend. *Baek shares his German voice actor with Orne. *Baek shares his Japanese voice actor with Waddle Dee. *Baek shares his Arabic voice actor with Throh. *Gouken is Baek Doo San's default rival. In Tourney 2, he gets a second rival who is one of Kim Kaphwan's children, specifically Kim Dong Hwan. Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Good Aligned Characters